Photograph
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Remus se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Sirius au travers de photos [Slash RLSB]


**Titre : **Photograph

**Auteur : **Mackitten

_**Ndt : **Ah bah pour une fois que j'avais du temps libre en même temps que ma béta, il a fallu que je sois interdite de post pendant presque deux semaines, pour avoir enfreint les lois du site; résultat on m'a sucré une fic et je crois que je vais enlever mon autre fic trop... explicite parce que je n'ai pas non plus très envie de me faire virer -.-; _

_Sinon, merci beaucoup beaucoup à ma chouchoute d'amour pour avoir joué la béta pendant ses vacances! Je t'adore ma Jenny!_

* * *

Photograph

Ce n'était pas une bonne photo.

Elle n'avait rien de passionnant ni de capital, même l'angle de vue n'était pas génial, mais Remus n'arrivait pas à la reposer.

Il l'observait encore et encore comme le garçon aux cheveux sombres levait les yeux –presque timidement- du large volume qu'il était en train de lire, pour regarder directement dans l'objectif de l'appareil, souriant un peu comme s'il reconnaissait le photographe, puis retournait à sa lecture. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Il revoyait Sirius encore et encore à travers leur presque-sept-ans-passés-à-Poudlard. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment _regardé_ Sirius tout au long de ces années, mais sans pour autant l'avoir jamais _réellement_ _vu_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il commence par prendre un appareil photo. Surprendre Sirius quand il ne regarde pas l'objectif est devenu son passe-temps favoris. Quand Sirius sait que Remus est en train de prendre une photo, il sourit, pose, et lève les sourcils de façon suggestive. Cependant, quand il se fait attraper sans s'en rendre compte, il tourmente légèrement sa lèvre et ses sourcils semblent parfois froncés. De temps en temps, une main se soulève inconsciemment pour écarter une mèche de cheveux, mais la plupart du temps Sirius reste juste là, assit. C'est cette position assise qui déconcerte le plus Remus. Il ne connaît pas le Sirius qui ne complote ni ne blague avec James. Alors il se demande ce que ce calme et studieux Sirius a bien pu faire de son exubérent camarade de chambre et il se demande aussi pourquoi il n'a pas remarqué _ce_ Sirius plus tôt. Mais au-delà de tout ça, il se demande pourquoi il passe plus de temps qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre à fixer Sirius, à ressentir d'inhabituelles sensations au creux de son estomac et dans les plus profonds recoins de sa tête.

Et ces sentiments commencent à l'effrayer, alors il enfouit les photos dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie de troisième année qu'il pousse sous son lit et se dépêche d'oublier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il fut presque capable d'ignorer ces sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la fin de l'année, quand ils se mirent tous à réviser pour leurs Aspics. James et Peter étaient sortis pour jouer au Quidditch, laissant Remus et Sirius étudier à l'intérieur. Remus fouilla sous son lit, à la recherche de livres presque-oubliés qu'il s'était tout d'un coup souvenu avoir laissé là. Il en extirpa celui de Métamorphose, puis celui de Runes Anciennes et finalement celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Il les ramassa un peu n'importe comment et des morceaux de papiers tombèrent ; des notes perdues et quelques photos. Il ramassa précipitamment toutes les photos quand il se rappela leur principal sujet (lequel se trouvait en train de paresser sur son lit au même moment).

Remus étudia chacune des photos avec bien plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait eu pour ses révisions jusqu'à maintenant. Un sourire vacilla sur son visage quand il se souvint de chacune d'elles : sur la première, Sirius était allongé dans l'herbe, près du lac, regardant les autres en train de nager (il avait prétendu que l'eau était trop froide pour ça, à l'époque. Plus tard, il avait confié à Remus qu'il n'était pas un très bon nageur). La suivante représentait Sirius étudiant dans la salle commune, les flammes ternes se reflétant sur son visage, suivit de Sirius faisant un petit somme sur son lit après une pleine lune (en fait cette dernière avait été prise par Peter, et discrètement volée plus tard). Sur celle d'après, Sirius riait très fort à quelque chose que James venait juste de dire, ses yeux brillant de malice. La dernière fut celle qui fit retenir sa respiration àRemus. Cela avait été cette photo en particulier qui lui avait fait ressentir d'étranges sentiments, qui l'avaient poussé à ranger sa collection de photos là où il les avait mises. Sirius était allongé sur le ventre, un livre devant lui. Bien que sa tête fût penchée, il ne lisait pas mais regardait droit dans l'objectif. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que Remus n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait. Cependant, en la regardant maintenant, il reconnu une sorte de désir débridé qui lui coupa le souffle.

"Ca va, Moony?" demanda Sirius de sa place, sur le lit.

Remus hocha la tête et Sirius haussa les épaules, retournant feuilleter nonchalamment un magazine. Remus regarda de nouveau la photo, juste une double vérification. Non, elle y était. La lueur de désir, encore là. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait pris cette photo ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait (peut-être l'une des admiratrices de Sirius?). Il était presque certain de l'avoir prise, mais sa partie rationnelle insistait sur le fait que quelqu'un d'autre _devait _l'avoir prise. Sinon comment expliquer _cette _lueur? Il décida de demander à Sirius, juste au cas où, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit à sa partie rationnelle, pour la faire taire.

"Hey, Sirius?" demanda-t-il comme il se glissait hors de son lit. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit à baldaquin de Sirius.

"Ouais?"

Sirius roula sur le dos et mis le magazine à côté de lui, comme si, tout ce temps, il avait juste attendu que Remus dise quelque chose, et que le magazine n'avait été là que pour passer le temps, comme dans la salle d'attente chez le dentiste.

"Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai pris cette photo?"

Remus poussa le Polaroid animé dans les mains de Sirius. Sirius le regarda un moment, un demi sourire faisant son apparition. Il acquiesça.

"Ouais, on avait passé toute la nuit à réviser pour ce test d'Arithmancie. Prongs n'avait pas à le passer et Peter avait déjà étudié ou quelque chose comme ça. Le château était sacrément gelé, tu te rappelles?"

Remus hocha la tête, souriant légèrement à ce souvenir. "Ouais, on a obligé les elfes de maison à nous faire du chocolat chaud à trois heures du matin."

Sirius gloussa. "Tu portais cinq couches de vêtements, et ce pull brun, celui qui est assortit à la couleur de tes yeux." Il baissa subitement le regard comme s'il en avait beaucoup trop dit, mais pas avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de voir une rougeur commencer à apparaître. Cet étrange sentiment dans son estomac recommença de nouveau et il réalisa trois choses en une seule fois. La première c'est qu'il était incroyablement excité. La seconde c'est que c'était à cause de Sirius et que c'était la faute de Sirius depuis un bon bout de temps. La troisième c'est que s'il se penchait sur Sirius, peut-être que Sirius le laisserait faire et que s'il l'embrassait, peut-être que Sirius l'embrasserait lui aussi. Il décida qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir.

Il s'avança et toucha le bras de Sirius, tellement doucement que cela aurait presque pu se confondre avec un contact accidentel pour quelqu'un n'y prêtant pas réellement attention. Cependant, quand Sirius releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Remus, Remus su qu'il l'avait attendu, l'avait probablement attendu depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Il y avait une interrogation dans ses yeux et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand sa bouche rencontra celle de Remus et puis elle se ferma quand il s'abandonna à Remus.

Remus embrassait avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait réellement et pris encore plus de plaisir quand Sirius répondit de la façon dont il l'avait espéré. Leurs mouvements étaient asynchrones et imparfaits mais aucunes des maladresses qui pouvaient survenir n'auraient pu emporter leur impatience. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors il les laissa sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Sirius pose une main dans sa nuque et l'attire plus près. Et puis Remus se sentit reversé sur le corps de Sirius comme il s'écrasaient sur le lit et ses mains tombèrent avec lui et finirent de chaque côté des épaules de Sirius. Une des mains de Sirius était toujours dans son cou tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son dos pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Le poids de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire frappa tout d'un coup Remus quand les mains froides de Sirius firent leur chemin sur sa peau nue, et il roula loin de Sirius; à contrecoeur cependant.

Sirius le fixait, à la fois apeuré et sur la défensive ; simultanément proie et prédateur.

Remus se sentit instantanément nerveux, et effrayé par dessus tout, mais d'autres instincts le bousculaient, alors il tendit la main et, de ses doigts, parcouru très légèrement le bras de Sirius.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à ce doigt et puis revint sur Remus, toute hostilité dissipée par ce simple geste.

"Depuis combien de temps tu….?" Demanda Remus.

"Voulais t'embrasser?" Termina Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête, un petit sourire commençant à se former.

"Uhm… depuis avant que cette photo ait été prise. Disons ça comme ça."

"Ok," accorda Remus, caressant toujours son bras.

"Hey, viens là," dit doucement Sirius, et Remus s'exécuta, se traînant à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur Sirius, souriant d'anticipation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Sirius l'attira par sa cravate rouge et or avec un sourire, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, puis il leva légèrement sa tête pour clore la distance. Remus s'écrasa contre Sirius et il pu sentir le martèlement dans sa poitrine répondre au martèlement dans la poitrine de Sirius. Il réajusta sa position pour qu'une des jambes de Sirius soit entre les siennes, pour l'amener plus près de lui, pour obtenir encore de cette chaleur, dont il ne se doutait pas avoir eu besoin jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, et recherchait maintenant avec la ferveur d'un chercheur d'or.

Lorsque Sirius souleva un peu ses hanches, Remus haleta dans sa bouche à cause de la friction et il pu sentir le petit sourire de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sa langue entre les lèvres de Sirius avec une certaine satisfaction. Une autre poussée en avant et Remus sentit un courant électrique courir à travers tout son corps. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser était, _plus plus plus_ et encore plus fut ce qu'il reçu en poussant ses hanches contre Sirius encore et encore. Noyés dans la sensation, leur baiser se changea en halètements, bouches ouvertes, l'une contre l'autre, comme si leurs mouvements leur demandait toute leur concentration.

Remus recula ses lèvres, ses hanches se mouvant toujours, pour baisser les yeux sur Sirius. Sirius qui avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa respiration lourde fut accentuée par de basses plaintes quand Remus poussa plus fort, encore plus fort, contre lui. Il toucha légèrement son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour fixer Remus. La lueur de désir qui se reflétait à l'intérieur, entièrement pour lui, fut suffisante pour envoyer Remus tout près du bord, jurant de façon incohérente et prononçant le nom de Sirius. Sirius suivit peu de temps après, attirant Remus jusqu'à lui dans un baiser écrasant, bouches ouvertes.

"Oh seigneur," dit finalement Remus.

"Ouais," fit écho Sirius à travers sa respiration pénible.

Il y eu juste le silence de leurs respirations jusqu'à ce que Sirius parle. "Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Remus hocha la tête et se releva de sur Sirius, mais resta sur le lit. Sirius se laissa glisser hors du lit et se mit à quatre pattes. Il fouilla sous le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il en retire quelque chose. C'était un livre en cuir relié qui paraissait assez cher d'après Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Là," dit Sirius et il le lui tendit. "Je vais juste au petit coin."

Remus hocha la tête et le regarda se retirer avant d'ouvrir le livre. Sur l'intérieur de la couverture se trouvait une inscription: "_Pour Sirius. Mère et Père._" Remus tourna les pages et fut assaillit par une abondance de photos qui tombèrent sur ses genoux. Il les ramassa et commença à les faire défiler, d'abord lentement et puis plus vite quand il réalisa qu'elles représentaient toutes la même chose.

Elles étaient toutes de lui.

Il y avait Remus en train de dormir dans un wagon durant la seconde année, en train d'avaler son déjeuné durant la troisième année, en train de nager pendant la quatrième, tenant un badge de préfet en cinquième année, roulant des yeux et riant. Il y avait Remus pendant des anniversaires et après la pleine lune, quand il était trop faible pour protester contre les photos. Une, en particulier, attira l'attention de Remus. Il avait l'air d'être en troisième année et à l'infirmerie. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, faisant glisser ses cheveux dans ses yeux. De derrière l'appareil, une main balaya les cheveux hors de ses yeux puis resta sur son front pendant un court instant, avant de disparaître de nouveau derrière l'appareil. Remus fixait toujours la photo quand Sirius revint des toilettes.

"Ca c'est quand j'ai su," dit-il simplement et il repoussa les cheveux des yeux de Remus avant d'embrasser son front. Remus sourit simplement et ne dit rien. Après tout, une photo valait mieux qu'un millier de mots.

* * *

_Là, j'espère que ça allait, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien traduit... je suis très très prise, et ça me désespère._

_Léa ;-)_


End file.
